VocaWorld Alternative: Romeo and Cinderella
by raijuuken
Summary: Cerita tentang Hatsune Miku sebagai Cinderella dan Kaito sebagai Romeo yang dipertemukan oleh takdir.


Di sebuah kerajaan ada seorang pangeran yang kesepian yang selalu menatap rembulan di malam hari dari beranda kamarnya. Pangeran itu bernama Romeo Kaito. Meskipun sang raja telah menjodohkannya dengan beberapa orang gadis tercantik dan putri-putri dari kerajaan tetangga, namun Romeo Kaito menolak semuanya. Sepertinya dia masih teringat akan masa lalunya. Masa lalu bersama seorang perempuan yang paling disayanginya, Juliette Meiko. Dan saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandangi bulan setiap malamnya menunggu pagi.

"Sepertinya anda masih belum melupakannya, Pangeran.."  
>Terdengar suara yang mengejutkan Kaito. Kaito yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tersebut.<br>"Kau?! Sedang apa diatas pohon hah?!" tanya Kaito.  
>"Aku sedang memancing." jawab orang berpakaian pelayan itu.<br>"Mana ada orang memancing diatas pohon!" bentak Kaito.  
>"Y-Ya.. Aniki ini bagaimana sih, harusnya pakai alasan yang.. lebih baik." ujar seseorang yang terlihat bergelantungan berpegangan pada pinggiran beranda.<br>"Kau juga! Sedang apa kau disana!?" bentak Kaito pada pelayan berambut putih yang sedang bergelantungan.  
>"Aku? Etto.. aku sedang latihan lift up." jawab pelayan itu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.<br>"Whoa!" ucap pelayan tadi hampir jatuh.  
>"Bahaya!" ucap Kaito menarik pelayan berambut putih itu naik ke berandanya.<br>Sementara pelayan yang berambut hitam dan bermata sayu yang tadi diatas pohon saat ini melompat ke beranda dan menghampiri pelayan berambut putih.  
>"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya." tanya Kaito sambil memperhatikan pakaian kedua pelayan itu yang kelihatannya memang asli dan bukan tiruan.<br>"Kami orang baru. Namaku Dante, dan ini Aniki ku namanya Ray." jawab pelayan berambut putih.  
>"Sebenarnya kami disini sudah dari sebulan yang lalu, hanya saja pangeran selalu berada didalam kamar, makanya pangeran tidak mengenali kami." jelas pelayan berambut hitam.<br>"Oh.. begitu ya. Ya.. memang benar sih. Aku terlalu malas melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar." ujar Kaito dengan kepala tertunduk.  
>Ray melihat wajah sedih dengan jelas ditunjukkan oleh pangeran Kaito meski hanya sekilas.<br>"Oh ya Dante, mana makanan yang kamu bawa?" tanya Ray.  
>"Makanan? Aku tinggal dibawah tadi saat mau manjat kemari." jawab Dante dengan wajah polos.<br>"Kenapa malah ditinggal! Itu makanan untuk pangeran!" bentak Ray.  
>"Tapi mana mungkin aku membawanya kemari! Aku tak bisa memanjat sambil memegang sesuatu dengan kedua tanganku! Ini bukan permainan Count*r Str*ke!" jawab Dante.<br>"Tuh lihat! Karena kamu tinggal dibawah, makanannya jadi dimakan oleh segerombol monyet." ujar Ray menunjuk ke arah makanan yang sedang diserbu sekawanan monyet liar.  
>"Aku mana tahu disini ada monyet, Aniki!" sahut Dante.<br>"Hei-hei.. bisakah kalian jangan bertengkar disini?" potong Kaito.  
>"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Ray dan Dante bersamaan menoleh ke arah Kaito.<br>Kaito terkejut mereka berdua berani membentak dirinya.  
>"Pelayan macam apa mereka itu berani membentak pangeran." komentar Kaito dalam hati.<br>"Maaf pangeran, karena makanannya sudah habis jadi makan saja ini." ujar Ray sambil meletakan sebuah roti ke tangan Kaito.  
>Ray dan Dante pun melompat ke pohon dan turun kebawah.<br>"Tunggu.. barusan dia menyimpannya dimana?" pikir Kaito sambil memperhatikan roti itu dengan pandangan aneh.

Di hutan di ujung ibukota, ada sebuah rumah kecil sederhana tempat sebuah keluarga tinggal. Keluarga dari seorang gadis yang menghabiskan malamnya didekat jendela melihat cahaya rembulan. Rambut hijau biru berkuncir duanya terlihat indah tertiup angin malam.  
>"Dingin." ucap gadis itu sambil gemetaran dan menutup jendelanya.<br>Gadis itu bernama Cinderella Miku. Anak sulung dari seorang tukang kayu yang tinggal di pinggiran hutan. Dia punya dua saudara kembar yang nakal dan selalu jahat padanya.  
>"Woy! Aku lapar! Buatkan aku makanan!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning menendang pintu hingga terbuka.<br>"Cepat buatkan aku juga jus jeruk! Aku haus nih!" tambah seorang gadis berambut kuning dibelakang anak laki-laki tadi.  
>"Kalau bisa es krim Banana Split!" sambung laki-laki berambut kuning tadi.<br>"Malam-malam begini? Sebentar lagi pagi. Kenapa tidak tahan saja sih.." sahut Miku.  
>"Hah! Apa katamu!" ujar gadis berambut kuning sambil membuat ekspresi preman.<br>"Kami laparnya sekarang. Kalau masalah makan nanti pagi beda lagi itu, hah!" tambah laki-laki berambut kuning membuat ekspresi yang sama.  
>"Tapi dijaman ini kan belum ada yang namanya jus jeruk dan es krim banananana sprite." ujar Miku.<br>"Kalau begitu ciptakan! Lagipula namanya banana split, bukan banananananana sprite." sahut laki-laki berambut kuning.  
>"Bagaimana caranya!?" tanya Miku.<br>"Terserah! Itu bukan masalah kami!" jawab gadis berambut kuning.  
>"Lakukan saja! Atau kalau tidak, kamu tak dapat jatah makan hari ini!" ancam laki-laki berambut kuning.<br>"Ba-baik.. akan kulakukan.." sahut Miku sambil berdiri dengan sedikit ragu.  
>Miku berjalan melewati mereka, dan saat hendak sampai di pintu si laki laki berambut kuning pun menendang Miku hingga tersungkur keluar dari kamar dan kepalanya menabrak dinding.<br>"Cepetan! Siapa yang menyuruhmu santai!" bentak laki-laki itu.  
>Miku bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit dan sedikit benjol itu. Kemudian dia bergegas lari kearah dapur. Dan seperti itulah kekejaman dua saudara kembar itu pada Miku setiap harinya. Si kembar itu yang perempuan bernama Rin dan yang laki-laki bernama Len.<p>

Malam hari sebelum malam purnama, sang pangeran terlihat tidur di ranjangnya. Dia terlihat berkeringat. Ternyata dia sedang bermimpi tentang sesuatu. Di mimpinya itu dia sedang duduk berdua di beranda bersama seorang gadis. Gadis yang cantik berambut pendek coklat bernama Juliette Meiko. Gadis itu menggenggam erat lengan pangeran Kaito.  
>"Jika seandainya kita tidak bisa bersama dan aku harus mati karena perasaanku padamu, maka aku rela. Karena aku tak mungkin bisa hidup tanpamu." ujar Meiko.<br>"Jangan ngomong gitu, kita pasti bisa bersama. Aku akan berusaha untuk memperjuangkan cinta kita. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan mati dan semacamnya!" balas Kaito.  
>"Tapi kalau seandainya itu terjadi, aku ingin kamu tetap hidup. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia meski dengan orang lain." lanjut Meiko.<br>"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Aku tak mungkin bahagia bersama orang lain, Juliette!" bentak Kaito.  
>"Tapi.. itu sudah terjadi bukan?" ucap Meiko wajahnya menggelap dan tangannya semakin dingin.<br>"Ju-Juliette.." ucap Kaito merasakan dinginnya tangan Meiko.  
>"Tetaplah hidup, Romeo ku." ujar Meiko yang tampak semakin memudar.<br>"Ti-tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Juliette! Apapun akan kulakukan, tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!" pinta Kaito sambil memegang tangan Meiko dan tak ingin melepaskannya.  
>"Apapun? Nah.. kalau begitu aku punya satu permintaan untukmu.." sahut Meiko sambil tersenyum sekaligus menteskan air mata.<br>"Apa? Apa itu?" tanya Kaito.  
>"Tolong adakanlah sebuah pesta dansa. Undang seluruh rakyat yang ada di ibukota dan jangan biarkan satupun yang terlewat. Karena diantara mereka akan ada seseorang yang berharga bagiku yang juga akan jadi yang berharga untukmu." jawab Meiko sebelum tubuhnya menghilang seluruhnya.<br>"Tu-tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan berharga?" tanya Kaito.  
>"Itu adalah permintaan terakhirku.. pangeranku.." tambah Meiko lalu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Kaito.<br>"Juliette!" teriak Kaito di tempat gelap itu.  
>"Tidak!" ucap Kaito terbangun dari tidurnya.<br>Kaito melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu menyadari dia masih ada didalam kamarnya. Dia pun mengerti ternyata itu hanya mimpi. Tapi meskipun itu mimpi Kaito bisa merasakan sensasi yang begitu nyata ditangannya. Begitu pula suara Meiko yang begitu jelas.  
>"Sial.. kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu? Rasanya sakit banget tahu. Disini perih sekali.." ujar Kaito dengan kepala tertunduk sambil memegang dada bagian kirinya.<br>Kaito pun menghampiri jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ternyata saat itu sudah pagi.  
>"Oh.. pangeran sudah bangun ternyata. Baguslah kalau begitu." sapa Ray.<br>"Semalam pangeran ribut sekali, dan kami mendengar pangeran menyebut-nyebut nama seorang gadis. Apa semalam pangeran mimpi basah? Hayo ngaku.." tambah Dante dengan senyuman mengejek.  
>"Kalian sedang apa di balkon ku?" tanya Kaito sambil menatap sayu Ray dan Dante.<br>"Pangeran tidak lihat, tentu saja kami sedang main gapleh." jawab Dante.  
>"Gapleh? Apaan tuh gapleh?" tanya Kaito jadi bingung.<br>"Maksudnya Domino." jelas Ray.  
>"Tapi kenapa mesti dibalkon ku!?" bentak Kaito.<br>"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kamar kami tidak ada beranda nya." jawab Ray.  
>"Ya kalau gitu tak usah main di beranda lah! Di tempat lain kan bisa?" balas Kaito.<br>"Kami maunya di beranda sih, mau bagaimana lagi. Lagipula kami sudah coba diberbagai tempat seperti di tempat sampah, toilet, dapur, kamar mandi, dsb. Cuma diberanda saja yang belum." jawab Dante.  
>"Sebenarnya kalian ini pelayan macam apa. Malam-malam malah begadang main domino dikamar majikannya." gerutu Kaito sambil memegang jidatnya.<p>

Di rumah Cinderella Miku, nampak pagi itu pintu kamar Miku di gedor-gedor oleh kedua saudaranya.  
>"Woy bangun! Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur hah!" bentak Len.<br>"Bangun-bangun! Sudah siang tuh! Sudah terang diluar!" tambah Rin.  
>Miku pun akhirnya terbangun, walau matanya masih terasa rapat oleh perekat alami dari belek.<br>"Ah.. apaan sih kalian ini. Masih pagi juga. Tuh diluar aja masih gelap." ujar Miku sambil membuka jendela.  
>"Ya iyalah gelap, matamu masih rapet tuh. Cuci muka dulu sana." ujar Len.<br>"Darimana kamu tahu mataku rapet?! Cenayang kah?!" ucap Miku dengan ekspresi terkejut.  
>"Haha.. setiap pagi juga kan kamu mah begitu." sahut Rin dengan senyuman malas.<br>Miku membuka pintunya menuju ke kamar mandi lalu cuci muka. Kemudian dia menuju ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya dikasurnya lagi.  
>"Yang benar saja! Ayo bangun sialan!" bentak Len menarik selimut Miku.<br>"Buatkan kami makanan, kami lapar." pinta Rin.  
>"Tapi aku masih ngantuk. Semalam aku begadang karena kalian." ujar Miku sambil mengucek matanya.<br>"Bodo amat! Pokoknya buatkan kami sarapan!" bentak Len.  
>"Rin! Kenapa diam saja? Katakanlah sesuatu!" pinta Len pada Rin.<br>"Hmm.. yes!" sahut Rin mengacungkan jempolnya.  
>"Apaan tuh cuma yes doang!?" balas Len dengan kesal.<br>"Terus aku harus ngomong apaan, Len bodoh!?" bentak Rin.  
>"Jangan tanya padaku, Rin bego!" sahut Len.<br>"Jangan bilang aku bego!" pekik Rin kesal.  
>"Kamu duluan bilang aku bodoh!" balas Len.<br>Rin dan Len pun berkelahi melancarkan pukulan seribu. Sementara Miku berjalan dengan malas melewati mereka keluar dari kamar. Di istana, Kaito baru selesai sarapan di kamarnya. Ray dan Dante berdiri dihadapan Kaito menunggu Kaito selesai makan.  
>"Kenapa kalian nungguin disini?" tanya Kaito.<br>"Karena diluar itu merepotkan. Jika anda memanggil kami, kami harus membuka pintu dulu biar bisa kemari." jawab Ray.  
>"Lah pelayan kok malas gitu." komentar Kaito dengan tatapan malas.<br>"Jangan bilang Aniki malas, pangeran bego!" bentak Dante.  
>"Siapa yang kau bilang bego! Mana ada pelayan kasar pada majikannya seperti itu hah!" bentak balik Kaito.<br>Kaito pun menghela napas menenangkan dirinya.  
>"Kebetulan kalian berdua ada disini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku minta pada kalian." ujar Kaito nampak serius.<br>"Kalau itu masalah uang, maaf kami tidak punya. Sudah sebulan ini kami tidak digaji." sahut Ray.  
>"Siapa juga yang mau minta uang! Apa aku terlihat seperti yang kekurangan uang!? Lagipula sebulan tidak digaji, lalu kalian selama ini makan apaan?" bentak Kaito.<br>"Kami ngambil jatah makanan yang pangeran tolak dan kami melaporkannya kalau pangeran telah memakannya dengan lahap." jawab Dante.  
>"Dasar pelayan kurang ajar." ucap Kaito tampak kesal.<br>"Lalu sesuatu apa yang ingin anda minta kepada kami?" tanya Ray.  
>"Sebenarnya semalam aku bermimpi.." jawab Kaito.<br>"Oh mimpi basah itu." sahut Dante.  
>"Bukan! Sudahlah dengarkan saja dulu sampai selesai." kata Kaito.<br>Ray dan Dante pun mendengarkan penjelasan Kaito secara seksama hingga Kaito selesai berbicara.

Siang harinya, Dante dan Ray menuju ke alun-alun kota sambil membawa sebuah gulungan kertas ditangannya. Kemudian saat Ray naik ke atas tempat pengumuman, Dante membunyikan lonceng besar untuk mengumpulkan seluruh masyarakat di alun-alun tersebut. Saat dikira semuanya sudah berkumpul, Ray membuka gulungan itu dan membacakannya dengan suara lantang.  
>"Kepada seluruh warga ibukota, kalian semua di undang untuk menghadiri acara pesta dansa malam ini pada malam bulan purnama. Acaranya akan diadakan di aula istana. Semuanya diharapkan datang. Tertanda, pangeran Kaito." ujar Ray.<br>Para warga yang mendengarkan pun terlihat saling berbicara satu sama lain membahas pengumuman tadi. Mereka nampaknya bingung karena tidak biasanya pangeran Kaito mengundang warga ke istana, padahal setahu mereka pangeran Kaito itu orangnya tertutup.  
>"Ada apa, Aniki?" tanya Dante yang melihat Ray terhenti saat hendak turun dari tempat pengumuman.<br>Ray nampak melihat ke arah sebuah bukit. Disana terlihat seperti ada asap yang mengepul.  
>"Asap? Apa disana ada rumah? Atau mungkin kebakaran hutan?" pikir Ray.<br>Di dapur, Miku terlihat sedang meniupi tungku supaya apinya makin membesar. Dia sedang memasak sesuatu dipanci yang terletak diatas tungku.  
>"Seandainya ada alat ajaib yang bisa menanak nasi cuma dengan menekan tombol, pasti aku beli dah." gerutu Miku yang matanya kepedihan karena asap dari tungku.<br>Miku pergi keluar untuk mengambil kayu bakar. Sekilas dia melihat 2 orang lewat di depan rumahnya.  
>"Tamu?" ucap Miku.<br>Di pintu depan rumah, Ray dan Dante mengetuk pintu.  
>"Permisi? Ada orang dirumah?" ucap Dante sambil mengetuk pintu?<br>"Kami dari layanan delivery KFC." tambah Ray.  
>"Aniki.. dijaman ini belum ada yang namanya KFC." sahut Dante.<br>"Kata siapa? Kita ini kan emang dan KFC. Kaito Festa Contest." jawab Ray.  
>"Oh.. benar juga." ujar Dante mengerti maksud Ray.<br>"Halo.. ada orang atau tidak nih. Kalau tidak ada berarti kesempatan bagi kami dapat biaya hidup tambahan." lanjut Dante mengetuk pintu lagi.  
>Tak lama pintu pun akhirnya terbuka. Yang membukakan pintu itu ternyata adalah Rin.<br>"Ma-maaf.. ada apa ya?" tanya Rin.  
>"Adik kecil, apa orang tuamu ada?" tanya Ray dengan ramah.<br>"Tidak. Ayah kami jarang pulang, sementara ibu kami sudah meninggal." jawab Rin.  
>"Oh.. maaf kalau begitu. Aku turun prihatin." sahut Ray sambil mengusap kepala Rin.<br>"Ada apa Rin, siapa yang datang? Kalau itu layanan delivery katakan saja kalau mereka salah alamat." ujar Len sambil menghampiri Rin.  
>"Ya kami memang layanan delivery, tapi kami yakin kami tidak salah alamat. Dan juga kami yakin kalian sangat membutuhkan apa yang kami antar saat ini." ujar Ray dengan wajah yakin.<br>"Hah? Siapa sebenarnya kakak-kakak ini, Rin?" tanya Len.  
>"A-aku tidak tahu." jawab Rin.<br>"Oh ya, bolehkan kami masuk?" tanya Ray.  
>Walau sedikit ragu, akhirnya mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh Rin dan Len.<p>

Kedua pelayan itu menjelaskan pada Rin dan Len tentang pesta dansa yang akan diadakan di istana nanti malam. Rin dan Len terlihat terperangah mendengar penjelasan Ray.  
>"Beneran bakalan banyak pisang goreng disana?" tanya Len.<br>"Ya." sahut Ray.  
>"Bagaimana dengan jus jeruk?" tanya Rin.<br>"Ya, pokoknya datang saja nanti malam. Siapapun boleh datang ke pesta dansa itu, asalkan mengenakan pakaian yang pantas. Dan kalau beruntung kali saja nanti kalian bisa berdansa dengan pangeran." jawab Ray.  
>"Woooo.." ucap Rin dan Len.<br>Saat itu Ray menyadari ada yang mengintip dari arah pintu ruangan belakang. Itu adalah Miku yang sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Miku terlihat senang mendengar kesempatan yang langka itu.  
>"Aku bisa berdansa bersama pangeran? Aku akan berdansa bersama pangeran yang tampan? Wah.." ucap Miku dengan mata yang berkilauan karena saking senangnya.<br>Miku langsung berlari menuju ke arah kamarnya. Dia menuju ke sebuah dinding di pojokan kamar tersebut. Miku menarik beberapa bata yang ternyata bisa dicopot.  
>"Kakak July, akhirnya aku bisa memakai gaun pemberianmu ini. Aku bisa bertemu dengan jodohku dengan gaun hadiah darimu." ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari lubang yang tertutupi bata itu.<br>Di dalam kotak itu ada sebuah gaun.  
>"Kakak bilang ini cocok untukku. Aku jadi penasaran apa pendapat pangeran tentang ini nanti malam." ujar Miku sambil memeluk gaun itu.<br>"Kamu pikir kami akan membiarkan kamu pergi ke pesta itu?" ucap Len.  
>"Kalau kakak pergi, siapa yang akan jaga rumah coba." sambung Rin.<br>"Ka-kalian?!" ucap Miku terkejut lalu menyembunyikan gaun itu dibalik punggungnya.  
>"Haaahh.. apa itu yang kamu sembunyikan dibelakang?" tanya Len dengan tatapan dingin.<br>"A-Apa maksud kalian? Tidak apa-apa kok dibelakang." jawab Miku dengan gugup dan berkeringat.  
>"Jangan bohong, itu ada kain yang menjulur kebawah." kata Rin menunjuk kain yang ia maksud.<br>"Ini cuma lap kok. Haha.. ha.. haha.." sahut Miku tertawa grogi.  
>"Kalau lap ngapain di sembunyiin coba." ujar Len sambil berjalan memutari ranjang untuk melihat apa yang ada di punggung Miku.<br>"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa!" kata Miku berbalik ke arah Len.  
>Tapi itu membuat gaun itu terlihat oleh Rin.<br>"Lihat apa yang aku dapat disini!" ucap Rin sambil menarik gaun dari pegangan Miku.  
>"Oohh.. jadi itu lap yang kamu maksud?" sahut Len menghampiri Rin.<br>"Ti-tidak. Jangan lakukan apapun pada gaun itu." pinta Miku.  
>"Gaun? Lho, tadi bilangnya lap." ujar Len.<br>"Tidak, maksudku.." sahut Miku mulai panik.  
>"Kebetulan sekali ada lap. Tadi aku habis menginjak taik ayam." sambung Len sambil mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Rin.<br>"Eh, apa yang kamu lakukan. Sayang tahu gaunnya bagus." tolak Rin enggan melepaskan gaun itu.  
>"Peduli amat. Aku butuh lap." ujar Len menarik gaun itu sekuat tenaga.<br>"Tidak boleh." balas Rin yang juga menarik gaun.  
>"Tidak! Jangan tarik gaun itu seperti itu, nanti ro-.." ucap Miku berusaha menghentikan mereka berdua.<br>Namun terlambat, gaunnya sudah robek menjadi dua.  
>"..bek." sambung Miku dengan wajah pucat,<br>"Whooaa..! Lihat apa yang kamu lakukan pada gaun itu! Jadinya sekarang tidak bisa dipakai lagi kan?" bentak Rin.  
>"Tapi setidaknya sekarang bisa dijadikan lap kan. Hahaha.." sahut Len.<br>"Ka-kalian.." ucap Miku tampak geram.  
>"Hah? Apa?" sahut Len menoleh ke arah Miku.<br>"Kalian berdua keluar dari kamarku!" suruh Miku dengan marah mengusir Rin dan Len dari kamarnya.  
>Rin dan Len pun dilempar oleh Miku keluar dari kamar. Dan pintu kamar itu dibanting dan dikunci dari dalam. Miku pun menjatuhkan diri dikasurnya dan menangis.<br>"Bagaimana ini? Jika begini aku tak mungkin bisa ikut dalam pesta dansa itu." gumam Miku sambil terisak-isak menangis.  
>Dari kejauhan Ray menyaksikan kejadian itu melalui jendela kamar.<br>"Ada apa Aniki? Kenapa berhenti disana?" tanya Dante.  
>"Kamu duluan saja Dante. Dan laporkan pada pangeran kalau kita sudah selesai melaksanakan tugas darinya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." jawab Ray.<br>"Oh.. baiklah. Aku tunggu di istana kalau begitu." sahut Dante.  
>Dante pun pergi meninggalkan Ray yang masih terdiam disana.<br>"Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuannya." gumam Ray sambil melihat ke arah langit.

Ray sampai di area yang terlihat dibatasi oleh medan sihir pembatas. Pagar astral yang transparan, tapi Ray sepertinya bisa merasakannya. Itu adalah wilayah hutan yang jauh berbeda dengan tempat berpijak Ray saat ini. Hutan itu lebih lebat dan lebih gelap. Hampir tak ada suara binatang dari dalam hutan tersebut. Namun meskipun menyeramkan, Ray tetap melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam.  
>"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku masuk ke area hutan terlarang ini. Aku tak tahu sudah seperti apa didalam sini." ujar Ray dalam hatinya dengan tenang berjalan menyusur jalan setapak yang hampir tak terlihat oleh kasat mata itu.<br>Dari sekitarnya tampak beberapa sosok dan tatapan mata yang memperhatikan ke arah Ray, namun anehnya mereka malah seperti menghindar dan tak ada satupun yang berani mendekat. Semakin jauh kedalam, Ray menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang tinggi dan daunnya nampak sangat lebat nan indah. Di pohon itu ada sebuah lubang. Ray masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut. Ternyata didalam pohon itu ada sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah, dan ada cahaya matahari masuk kesana dan memantul di sekitar ruangan tersebut menjadikan ruangan itu tidak gelap sama sekali dan malah terang dan begitu menawan. Tepat di tengah ruangan itu ada patung seorang gadis cantik bersayap kupu-kupu. Ray nampak bergumam dalam bahasa yang sulit di mengerti. Dan perlahan warna di patung itu berubah dan menjadi semakin hidup. Patung itu berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang sangat anggun dan cantik berambut panjang merah muda dengan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna-warni indah sekali.  
>"Tak kusangka kamu kembali dan menghidupkanku lagi, kaisar putih." ujar sosok perempuan itu.<br>"Aku sengaja kemari karena ingin meminta bantuanmu, Elf." sahut Ray.  
>"Meminta bantuanku? Sang kaisar putih yang mengutukku jadi batu dan memenjarakanku di dalam pohon abadi datang meminta bantuanku? Aku tak tahu kamu punya selera humor juga." ejek perempuan itu.<br>"Itu karena aku tak dapat melakukannya sendiri. Makanya aku meminta bantuanmu saat ini." jawab Ray tanpa marah atau kesal sedikitpun.  
>"Ya sepertinya kamu punya masalahmu sendiri yang tak bisa kamu tangani. Benar-benar tak disangka." ujar perempuan itu tampak tersenyum puas.<br>"Luka!" bentak Ray.  
>Perempuan elf itu terkejut mendengar bentakan Ray.<br>"Kamu pasti mengerti kesalahanmu sampai aku memenjarakanmu disini, tapi.. kita kesampingkan dulu masalah itu. Aku punya janji pada seseorang. Janji yang harus aku tepati. Jadi, jika kamu mau membantuku, maka aku akan memaafkan setiap kesalahanmu. Dan aku juga akan melepaskan segelmu. Kamu bisa kembali ke kehidupanmu, Luka." jelas Ray dengan tatapan serius.  
>"Oh tawaran yang menarik. Jadi aku harus membantu apa?" tanya gadis yang nampaknya bernama Luka itu.<br>"Jadilah ibu peri yang membantu seorang gadis yang menangis dimalam bulan purnama." jawab Ray.  
>"Hah? Jadi kamu membebaskanku untuk membantu seorang gadis? Katakan padaku seperti apa dia? Apa dia cantik? Atau mungkinkah dia seksi?" tanya Luka yang nampak seperti menginterogasi Ray.<br>"Itu bukan urusanmu. Tugasmu hanya membantunya saja. Setelah itu aku akan menepati janjiku melepaskan segelmu. Mengerti?" ujar Ray.  
>"Ya.. baiklah.." sahut Luka dengan wajah yang malas.<p>

Hingga malam hari tiba, Miku hanya menangis di dalam kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak keluar dan hanya meratapi dirinya yang begitu malang.  
>"Apa dia gadis yang dimaksud Ray-kun? Dia tidak terlihat spesial sama sekali dimataku. Dia hanya anak cengeng." komentar Luka yang menjadi tranparan supaya tak terlihat oleh Miku.<br>"Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku!? Dengan semua kemalangan ini aku tak mungkin pernah bisa bertemu dengan pangeran." ujar Miku sambil tampak menangis tersedu-sedu.  
>"Jangan pernah menyerah, Miku." terdengar suara di dalam hati Miku.<br>Miku terkejut karena merasa suara itu tak asing menurutnya.  
>"Kamu pasti bisa jika kamu berusaha. Jangan pernah berhenti berharap, jangan pernah berhenti menggapai mimpimu. Jangan pernah menangis karena kesedihanmu. Jika memang itu takdirmu kamu pasti akan mendapatkannya. Yakinlah pada jalan yang kamu pilih." sambung suara itu.<br>"Miku, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu." tambah suara itu lagi.  
>"Kak July.." ucap Miku mengingat pemilik suara itu, dan ia pun menghapus air matanya dan berusaha tersenyum.<br>"Apa yang terjadi? Dia jadi ceria kembali?" gumam Luka terlihat heran.  
>Miku berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin besar dikamarnya. Cermin yang tampak dihiasi beberapa retakan disetiap sudutnya. Namun bagian tengahnya masih bisa dipakai untuk bercermin.<br>"Tapi dengan pakaian seperti ini aku tak mungkin bisa datang." gumam Miku memperhatikan pakaiannya yang banyak tambalan sana-sini.  
>"Apa yang kamu lakukan, nona cengeng?" ujar sosok di cermin.<br>Miku terkejut karena cermin yang harusnya memantulkan bayangannya itu malah memunculkan sosok perempuan bertatapan psikopat. Karena ketakutan Miku pun terduduk dilantai dan mulai mundur kebelakang. Sosok itu keluar dari cermin dengan cara yang horror. Rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.  
>"Whooaaa.. ada S*d*ko!?" ucap Miku dengan wajah pucat pasi karena ketakutan.<br>"Siapa yang kamu bilang S*d*ko?! Aku ini ibu peri!" bentak sosok perempuan berambut merah muda panjang yang keluar dari cermin itu.  
>"Ibu peri?! Tidak mungkin! Kamu pasti nenek sihir!" ucap Miku menunjuk ke wajah Luka.<br>"Cukup sudah! Peduli amat dengan perintah kaisar putih, akan kuhabisi wanita sialan ini!" ucap Luka mengeluarkan sebuah pedang rapier dari tongkat ajaibnya.  
>Tiba-tiba Luka merasakan tatapan dingin dari luar jendela. Luka pun terkejut dan mengurungkan niatnya dan menyarungkan pedang hampir dicabutnya itu.<br>"Jadi dia memperhatikan dari sana. Sebenarnya sepenting apa perempuan ini untuknya?" pikir Luka sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya.  
>"Jadi ada apa nenek sihir datang kemari?" tanya Miku.<br>"Sudah kubilang aku bukan nenek sihir atapun S*d*ko." jawab Luka.  
>"Jadi siapa kamu?" tanya Miku lagi.<br>"Aku adalah ibu peri. Aku datang kemari untuk mengabulkan setiap keinginanmu untuk malam ini saja." jawab Luka.  
>"Kalau begitu aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran!" sahut Miku.<br>"Yang benar saja! Aku ini bukan tuhan! Aku hanya mengabulkan keinginan bersifat material saja. Bukan keajaiban atau yang mengubah takdir seperti itu!" bentak Luka.  
>"Kalau aku bisa membuat keinginan seperti itu menjadi nyata, aku pasti sudah menikah dengannya saat ini." ujar Luka dengan suara pelan.<br>"Hah?" ucap Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.  
>"Pokoknya jangan permintaan yang mustahil seperti itu! Mintalah sesuatu yang lebih masuk akal!" sambung Luka.<br>"Hmm.. kalau begitu. Aku mau minta agar aku punya gaun yang indah. Supaya aku bisa datang ke acara pesta dansa di istana malam ini." jawab Miku.  
>"Kalau itu mudah." sahut Luka.<br>Kemudian Luka mengubah pakaian Miku menjadi gaun yang indah berwarna putih. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki diubah menjadi sangat mengagumkan menggunakan sihir Luka. Sandal jepit nya pun diubah menjadi sebuah sepatu kristal yang bening dan berkilauan bagai berlian.  
>"Wah.. indahnya.." ucap Miku terpesona oleh sepatunya itu.<br>"Indah bukan?" ucap Luka dengan bangga.  
>Miku mengangguk tanda seuju.<br>"Tapi walau seindah apapun pakaianmu, aku yakin setelah tengah malam kamu akan telanjang." sambung Luka.  
>"Te-telanjang?!" ucap Miku kaget.<br>"Benar juga, pasti sihir ini ada batas waktunya. Jika aku bersama pangeran dan tiba-tiba sihirnya hilang.." pikir Miku sambil membayangkan kejadian itu.  
>"Tidak! Itu memalukan!" sambung Miku dalam hatinya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.<br>Wajah Miku terlihat memerah, dan ia pun menuju ke arah jendela untuk mencari angin segar. Namun saat membuka jendela dia mendapati sebuah kereta kuda yang cantik dengan ditarik oleh 2 ekor kuda putih.  
>"Wah.. bagusnya.." ucap Miku terlihat kagum.<br>"Apa itu untukku?" tanya Miku berbalik ke arah Luka.  
>"Y-ya.. begitulah.." sahut Luka.<br>"Terima kasih ibu peri.." ujar Miku sambil memeluk Luka.  
>Luka terkejut saat dipeluk oleh Miku, tapi kemudian dia membalas mendekap Miku dengan halus dan mengelus kepalanya.<br>"Begitu rupanya. Jadi Ray-kun tidak menganggapnya sebagai kekasih, tapi lebih ke anaknya." ujar Luka dalam hatinya.  
>"Sebaiknya kamu bergegas. Acaranya sudah hampir mau dimulai lho." kata Luka sambil melepaskan dekapannya pada Miku.<br>Miku menganggukan kepalanya dan kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah dan langsung menaiki kereta kuda tersebut. Dan anehnya secara otomatis saat Miku duduk di dalam kereta kuda, kereta kuda itu mulai melaju menuju ke arah istana.  
>"Jadi kamu yang menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Luka.<br>"Ya.. kamu tak perlu tanya darimana aku dapatkan itu semua kan?" sahut Ray muncul dari balik bayang-bayang pepohonan.  
>"Kaisar putih memang hebat." puji Luka tersenyum pada Ray.<br>"Kamu tampak ceria sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ray heran.  
>"Rahasia.." jawab Luka.<p>

Meski sedikit terlambat Miku akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang istana. Disana ada Dante menyambutnya dengan hangat.  
>"Selamat datang di istana, tuan putri twintail." sapa Dante.<br>"Tuan putri? Oh.. dia pasti salah mengira kalau aku ini putri kerajaan karena penampilanku." ujar Miku dalam hatinya lalu tersenyum.  
>"Apa pestanya sudah dimulai?" tanya Miku.<br>"Sudah daritadi. Tapi biarkan saya mengantar anda, tuan putri." jawab Dante.  
>Dante mengantarkan Miku masuk ke dalam area istana. Di depan pintu istana, Ray tampak sudah menunggu dan bersiap membukakan pintu. Sementara Dante mendahului Miku dan bersiap membuka daun pintu diseberang Ray sehingga saat ini mereka berdua berhadapan.<br>"Selamat menikmati pesta, tuan putri.." ucap Ray dan Dante bersamaan membuka pintu.  
>Dan nampaklah didalam ruangan aula kerajaan kalau pesta sudah dimulai. Dan kedatangan Miku yang terlambat menjadi sumber perhatian semua orang. Bahkan pangeran yang nampak duduk bosan disinggasana nya pun pandangannya teralihkan pada Miku.<br>"Si-siapa dia?" ucap pangeran Kaito terkejut melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik memasuki pesta.  
>Tak lama pintu pun tertutup kembali. Namun pangeran Kaito masih terperangah oleh pesona dari Miku.<br>"Aku menyuruh kedua pelayan itu untuk mengundang masyarakat di ibukota saja. Kenapa seorang putri bisa datang kesini?" gerutu Kaito.  
>Kaito bangun dari singgasana nya dan berjalan menghampiri Miku. Hal itu pun menyita perhatian orang-orang. Mereka semua memberi jalan pada pangeran Kaito.<br>"Pa-pangeran berjalan menuju kemari?! Ada apa ini?! Ah jantungku cenat-cenut." ucap Miku dengan wajah memerah.  
>Kaito pun sampai dihadapan Miku. Miku terdiam tak dapat berkata-kata. Dia hanya mampu menatap Kaito yang terlihat menatap balik padanya dengan tatapan dingin.<br>"Aku tak tahu kamu putri dari kerajaan mana, tapi.. aku ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah datang ke acara pesta dansa ini. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" ujar Kaito mencoba berkenalan.  
>"Na-namaku.. Mi-Miku.." jawab Miku dengan gugup.<br>"Putri Miku kah? Namaku Romeo Kaito. Salam kenal dariku.. tuan putri.." sahut Kaito memberi hormat.  
>"Y-ya.." balas Miku yang semakin gugup.<br>"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku berdansa denganmu, tuan putri." ujar Kaito sambil membuka telapak tangan kanannya di depan Miku.  
>Miku pun meletakan tangan nya di telapak tangan Kaito menandakan dia bersedia berdansa dengan Kaito. Miku dan Kaito melenggang ke tengah aula dan bersiap berdansa. Musik pun dimainkan dan Kaito bersama Miku pun berdansa dengan diiringi musik tersebut. Melihat pangeran mulai berdansa, yang lainnya pun ikut berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sementara Rin dan Len saat itu terlihat sibuk di depan meja prasmanan mengambil berbagai macam makanan. Dibalik pintu, Ray dan Dante hanya duduk-duduk saja sambil melihat ke arah bulan.<br>"Nah Aniki, apa pekerjaan kita sudah selesai?" tanya Dante yang terlihat menyangga dagunya.  
>"Belum, Dante. Kita masih punya satu hari lagi." jawab Ray dengan tenang berdiri dari duduknya.<br>"Oh.. lalu Aniki mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Dante lagi melihat ke arah Ray.  
>"Menepati janji." jawab Ray singkat saja.<br>Ray pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dante hanya memiringkan kepalanya karena tak mengerti maksud Ray. Ray saat itu mendekati sebuah menara jam. Dia masuk kedalam menara dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu ke lantai atas tempat ruangan mesin berada. Di ruangan mesin ada Luka yang terlihat sudah menunggu.  
>"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan segera membuka segelmu dan kamu bisa segera pergi tanpa takut kutukanku lagi." ujar Ray.<br>"Kaisar putih.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Luka.  
>"Ya silahkan.." sahut Ray.<br>"Kenapa kamu belum menikah? Padahal kamu.. kamu itu kaisar. Mudah untukmu untuk mendapatkan jodoh." tanya Luka.  
>"Aku tak mungkin menikahi gadis yang tak kusukai. Jadi karena itu aku belum menikah sampai saat ini." jawab Ray.<br>Luka terheran-heran mendengar jawaban Ray tersebut. Baginya aneh saja Ray bisa tidak menyukai salah satu dari sekian banyak perempuan yang bisa dipilih.  
>"Coba pikirkan.. bagaimana aku bisa menikah, kalau gadis yang aku sukai malah melakukan kesalahan padaku dan aku terpaksa harus memenjarakannya demi keadilan? Ditambah dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya." jelas Ray sambil berbalik membelakangi Luka.<br>"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyendiri hingga akhir hayatku bukan?" tambah Ray sambil menoleh ke arah Luka dan tersenyum.  
>"Perasaan apa ini.. entah kenapa saat melihat senyumannya hatiku merasa sangat sakit.." gumam Luka sambil memegang dadanya.<p>

Setelah pesta selesai, Kaito mengajak Miku menuju taman istana. Disana mereka duduk berdua disebuah ayunan.  
>"Sebenarnya kamu itu putri dari kerajaan mana?" tanya Kaito.<br>Pertanyaan Kaito yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Miku. Miku pun jadi bingung dan panik harus menjawab apa.  
>"Ano, pangeran Ka-Kaito.. se-sebenarnya aku.. aku ini bukan seorang putri.." jelas Miku yang terbata-bata karena gugup dan takut.<br>"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito tidak mengerti.  
>"Aku.. aku.." ucap Miku yang bingung dengan kelanjutannya.<br>"Bagaimana ini!? Aku harus jawab apa?" gerutu Miku dalam hatinya.  
>"Kamu tidak mungkin bukan seorang putri. Lihatlah sendiri dirimu saat ini. Kamu begitu cantik dan indah. Kamu punya semua hal yang menjadi kriteria seorang putri sejati." ujar Kaito<br>Mendapat pujian itu Miku jadi malu dan lama-kelamaan wajahnya jadi semakin memerah.  
>"Tapi rasanya aku tidak pantas jadi seorang putri." sahut Miku.<br>Kaito tiba-tiba seperti terkejut. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar dan mulutnya berhenti berucap.  
>"Jawaban itu.. jawaban itu mirip dengan Juliette?! Terlalu mirip.." ujar Kaito dalam hatinya.<br>Kaito pun kembali tenang.  
>"Bilang apa kamu ini? Orang yang bersanding denganku di pesta dansa tak mungkin tak pantas jadi seorang putri." ucap Kaito.<br>Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito setelah mendengar perkataan tersebut. Kaito langsung menarik lengan Miku untuk berdiri disampingnya. Kemudian Kaito langsung meraih pinggang Miku dan mendekapnya.  
>"Kalaupun jika sampai ada yang menyebutmu tidak pantas menjadi seorang putri, maka akan kubentak dia hingga dia menangis dan pulang ke rumahnya." lanjut Kaito.<br>Miku semakin deg-degan di dekap oleh Kaito.  
>"Karena itu, meskipun orang berkata apa tentangmu, kamu akan selalu menjadi putri bagiku." tambah Kaito sambil tersenyum.<br>Wajah Miku memerah karena malu. Kaito terlihat mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Miku pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi kemudian jam mulai berdentang. Suara bel di menara jam berbunyi dengan keras menandakan kalau itu sudah tengah malam.  
>"Aku yakin setelah tengah malam kamu akan telanjang." ucap Luka dalam ingatan Miku membuat Miku langsung mendorong Kaito.<br>"Aku lupa sihirnya cuma sampai tengah malam. Aku mesti bergegas pulang. Atau kalau tidak, maka aku akan telanjang di depang pangeran. Itu memalukan." kata Miku terlihat panik.  
>"Ma-maaf.. sepertinya aku terlalu buru-buru.." ujar Kaito sambil menggaruk kepalanya.<br>"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu.. tapi.." sahut Miku.  
>"Tapi apa?" tanya Kaito.<br>"Aku harus segera pulang! Maaf pangeran, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama.." jawab Miku yang langsung saja berlari.  
>Tapi Miku kesulitan berlari menggunakan sepatu kristal, sehingga ia terpaksa melepaskan sepatu tersebut dan menjinjingnya. Namun karena ceroboh, sebelah sepatu itu jatuh. Miku hendak mengambilnya namun ia tak punya waktu lagi, jadi ia memilih meninggalkannya saja. Karena ia pikir nantinya juga itu akan kembali menjadi sandal jepit butut juga.<br>"Ah.. sepertinya aku mengacau ya?" pikir Kaito.  
>Di menara jam, Ray dan Luka terlihat baru selesai berciuman.<br>"Maaf aku harus melakukannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara membuka segelnya. Sebenarnya aku punya rencana lain tapi tak kusangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi." ujar Ray.  
>"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Tapi apa itu juga adalah ciuman pertamanya?" gumam Luka sambil membelakangi Ray.<br>Saat Luka berbalik menoleh kebelakang lagi, Ray sudah tidak ada. Luka pun tertunduk lesu. Sementara itu Miku terlihat ngos-ngosan saat sampai kembali di kamarnya. Miku langsung saja menjatuhkan diri dikasurnya.  
>"Tapi yang tadi itu hampir saja. Kalau sampai telat aku pasti sudah.." ucap Miku sambil tiduran.<br>Tapi kemudian Miku tersadar akan sesuatu.  
>"Tunggu.. kok aku belum berubah juga?! Padahal batas waktunya sudah habis!" ucap Miku tersadar kalau pakaiannya masih belum berubah lagi.<br>"Sialan tuh ibu peri, dia menipuku!" bentak Miku kesal dan hendak membanting sepatu kacanya tapi tidak jadi dan malah membanting bantal ke lantai.  
>Saat itu sepatu kaca yang sebelah lagi yang tertinggal di halaman istana tampak diambil oleh pangeran Kaito.<p>

Esok paginya Kaito kembali sarapan sambil ditatap oleh Ray dan Dante.  
>"Entah kenapa rasanya seperti ditodong disuruh menghabiskan makanan dengan taruhan nyawaku kalau sampai tidak habis." pikir Kaito yang jadi tidak konsentrasi makan.<br>Ray yang melihat ada sebuah sepatu kristal diatas meja jadi penasaran dan mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat.  
>"Aku tak menyangka pangeran suka mengoleksi sepatu perempuan." ujar Ray memperhatikannya dari dekat.<br>"Tapi kenapa hanya satu?" sambung Ray sambil tampak berpikir.  
>"Mungkin pangeran hanya suka mengoleksi sesuatu yang hanya ada sebelah." ujar Dante.<br>"Oh begitu rupanya, bisa jadi pangeran ingin cosplay jadi H*dson dari IMB itu." sambung Ray.  
>"Tidak mungkin lah, aku ini bukan orang yang suka hal yang setengah-setengah seperti itu!" bantah Kaito.<br>"Terus kenapa bisa ada sepatu kristal perempuan dikamar pangeran?" tanya Ray.  
>"Ah itu ceritanya panjang." jawab Kaito.<br>"Tenang saja, kami selalu menganggur." sahut Dante.  
>"Sepertinya mereka memang ingin tahu sekali ya." ucap Kaito dalam hati.<br>Kaito kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam kepada Ray dan Dante.  
>"Oohh.. begitu ya. Pangeran payah nih, kok bisa gagal cuma ciuman juga." ejek Dante.<br>"Aku tidak mau mendengar ejekanmu saat ini. Aku mau minta pendapat." ujar Kaito.  
>"Pendapat? Pendapat tentang apa?" tanya Ray.<br>"Sepatu kristal yang disana itu.. apa menurut kalian mesti aku kembalikan?" tanya Kaito.  
>"Oh.. kalau dijual sepertinya mahal, pangeran." sahut Ray.<br>"Hah? Kenapa aku harus menjualnya?" balas Kaito.  
>"Kalau pangeran mau memakainya juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti kami carikan tukang imitasi nya biar dibuatkan sebelah bagiannya lagi." tambah Dante.<br>"Ogah banget dah, mending aku kembalikan saja!" bentak Kaito.  
>"Ya kalau begitu kembalikan. Kenapa mesti nanya ke kami.." sambung Ray.<br>"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan dimana rumahnya. Yang aku tahu cuma nama panggilannya saja." jawab Kaito.  
>"Tenang saja. Kita tinggal telusuri rumah satu persatu saja kan. Dan uji cobakan pada kaki gadis yang menurut pangeran mirip dengan yang semalam." ujar Dante.<br>"Lah kelamaan. Apa kita tidak punya cara yang lebih cepat menyaringnya?" tanya Kaito.  
>"Apa kerajaan ini punya data sensus penduduk?" tanya Ray.<br>"Punya." jawab Kaito.  
>"Kalau begitu mudah kan.." ujar Ray.<p>

Kaito ditemani 2 pelayannya menyusuri hutan menggunakan kereta kuda. Ray menjadi kusir sementara Dante duduk disebelah Ray.  
>"Pangeran, sebentar lagi kita sampai." lapor Ray.<br>"Oh.. baguslah." sahut Kaito.  
>"Aneh sekali, pelayan berambut hitam itu kenapa bisa tahu tentang data sensus penduduk? Ditambah dia juga terlihat begitu tenang dan tepat mengambil keputusan. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" ujar Kaito dalam hati bertanya-tanya.<br>Di rumah Miku, Miku terbangun oleh suara pintu yang dibeguk-gebuk oleh Rin dan Len.  
>"Woy bangun woy! Ini sudah siang, dasar putri tidur bego!" bentak Len terdengar kesal.<br>"Iya-iya.. baiklah.." sahut Miku terlihat masih mengantuk.  
>Miku membuka pintu dan melihat saudara nya melotot kearahnya.<br>"Ini sudah siang tuh! Ayo cepat buatkan kami sarapan!" suruh Rin.  
>"Tapi kalau sudah siang sudah bukan sarapan lagi, Rin. Itu makan siang namanya." jawab Len.<br>Miku lalu menuju ke dapur dan membuatkan makanan untuk kedua adiknya tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu depan. Rin dan Len segera menuju ke arah pintu depan dan membukakannya.  
>"Maaf, kami tidak pesan layanan delivery." ujar Len membukakan pintu.<br>"Tapi ini layanan delivery yang lain. Kami mengantarkan paket spesial langsung dari kerajaan." sahut Ray kemudian memperlihatkan pangeran Kaito yang berada di belakangnya.  
>"Pa-pangeran?!" ucap Len terkejut.<br>"Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Kaito dengan sopan.  
>"Ya silahkan.." jawab Len dengan grogi.<br>Pangeran dan 2 pelayannya pun masuk ke dalam. Ternyata itu memang hanya rumah yang sangat sederhana persis dengan tampilan luarnya. Namun tampak sangat bersih.  
>"Apa kalian punya kakak perempuan?" tanya Kaito pada Rin dan Len.<br>"Apa maksud pangeran. Kami ini tinggal sendirian." jawab Len.  
>"Ya, ayah kami juga jarang pulang." sambung Rin.<br>"Jangan bohong! Kalian pasti punya kakak dengan rambut twintail yang saat ini sedang masak di dapur kan?" bentak Ray sambil menjitak kepala Rin dan Len.  
>"Aduh! Kenapa kakak bisa tahu ada yang memasak di dapur." ucap Len sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.<br>"Terlebih lagi kenapa kakak tahu kalau gaya rambutnya twintail?" sambung Rin.  
>"Pertama karena aku mencium aroma masakan. Kedua karena aku melihat ada yang diam-diam mengintip dibalik pintu dapur." jawab Ray kemudian menunjuk ke arah pintu dapur.<br>Semuanya pun menoleh ke arah pintu dapur dan terlihatlah seseorang yang meningtip melalui celah pintu yang dibuka sedikit. Karena merasa ketahuan, Miku langsung menutup kembali pintu dapurnya.  
>"Hahaha.. itu hanya pembantu kami kok." ujar Len.<br>"Jangan bohong! Kalian tidak terlihat seperti keluarga yang sanggup menyewa pembantu. Ditambah di data sensus penduduk kalau kalian punya satu orang kakak perempuan, jadi bisa dipastikan kalau kalian itu berbohong." tambah Ray bersiap menjitak mereka berdua lagi.  
>Wajah Rin dan Len pun jadi pucat, dan mereka berdua pun menutup mata mereka karena takut dijitak. Tapi ternyata Ray malah memegang kepala mereka dengan lembut kemudian mengelusnya. Rin dan Len mulai membukakan matanya karena merasakan elusan lembut dikepala mereka.<br>"Berbohong itu tidak baik, kalian tahu? Kalian akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang disekitar kalian kalau kalian terus berbohong. Jadi, janganlah berbohong lagi dan jadilah anak yang baik." ujar Ray.  
>"Baik." sahut Rin dan Len.<br>"Halo-halo.. apa aku boleh bertemu tuan putri yang sedang masak disana?" tanya Kaito sambil mengetuk pintu dapur.  
>"Aku harus bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku menemui pangeran dengan penampilan seperti ini." gumam Miku tampak panik bersandar di pintu.<br>"Kenapa dia tak membukakan pintunya? Apa dia ragu padaku?" pikir Kaito terdiam beberapa saat.  
>"Hmm.. mungkin dia enggan bertemu denganku karena dia takut dia akan mengecewakanku. Sewaktu dipesta dia memang mengenakan pakaian yang mewah, tapi.. dengan rumah sesederhana ini penampilannya pasti hanya akan seperti gadis desa pada umumnya." sambung Kaito dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum.<br>"Kamu tak perlu takut ataupun malu? Aku kemari bukan sebagai seorang pangeran. Aku kemari sebagai Kaito. Jadi kenapa harus takut mengecewakanku?" ujar Kaito.  
>Mendengar itu membuat Miku jadi sedikit senang. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara.<br>"A-pa itu benar?" tanya Miku.  
>"Suara itu, tak salah lagi.." ujar Kaito dalam hatinya.<br>"Ya, karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Miku. Miku yang apa adanya." jawab Kaito.  
>Perlahan pintu dapur pun terbuka dan terlihat lah sosok Miku dimata Kaito. Sosok perempuan dengan pakaian usang berdiri dengan kepala menunduk dihadapan Kaito. Kemudian dia melihat ikat rambut Miku, Kaito terkejut melihatnya. Karena itu ikat rambut yang sama dengan yang dipakai Juliette. Tapi Kaito kemudian tersenyum karena mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan apa maksud Juliette muncul di mimpinya.<br>"Kenapa kamu malah menundukkan kepalamu? Apa kamu sangat tidak suka dengan wajahku sehingga mengalihkan pandanganmu kebawah? Apa lantai tampak lebih indah daripada aku?" tanya Kaito lalu menyentuh pipi Miku dan menaikan wajah Miku sehingga menatapnya.  
>"Ti-tidak.. bukan begitu.." sahut Miku.<br>Kaito mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku hendak menciumnya.  
>"Ehem!" ucap Ray dan Dante berdehem.<br>Kaito pun tidak jadi mencium Miku dan menoleh ke arah Ray dan Dante. Tampak saat itu Dante menatap Kaito dengan tatapan seperti merasa terganggu, dan Ray terlihat sedang menutup mata Rin dan Len.  
>"Disini ada anak dibawah umur. Jangan lakukan adegan dewasa sembarangan." ujar Ray.<br>"Kalau mau ciuman menikah dulu sana, pangeran bego." tambah Dante.  
>"Cih, kalian ini mengganggu saja." gerutu Kaito tampak jengkel.<br>Kemudian Kaito meminta sepatu kristal yang dibawa Dante. Saat Kaito menunjukkan sepatu kristal yang hanya ada sebelah itu, Miku terkejut karena melihat kalau sepatu yang ia jatuhkan bisa ada ditangan Kaito.  
>"Aku yakin ini milikmu kan? Aku tak bagaimana bisa tertinggal disana. Tapi pasti itu sebuah pertanda." ujar Kaito yang berlutut dihadapan Miku.<br>"Jika ini memang takdir kita untuk bersama, maka aku yakin sepatu kristal ini akan pas dikakimu. Maukah kamu mencobanya?" tanya Kaito.  
>"Ya, aku akan mencobanya." sahut Miku kemudian mengangkat sebelah kakinya.<br>Miku mulai memasukan sebelah kakinya tapi anehnya kaki Miku tidak bisa masuk seluruhnya. Miku dan Kaito kaget dengan hal itu.  
>"Tidak mungkin! Ini sepatu pasangan sepatu kristalku kan? Kok bisa tidak muat?" pikir Miku.<br>"Tunggu, apa aku salah orang? Apa dia hanya mirip saja? Tidak, aku yakin dia orangnya." gumam Kaito.  
>"Kalian berdua kenapa kaget begitu? Kalian bodoh ya, itu sepatu sebelah kiri.. tentu saja kaki kanan tidak akan masuk." ujar Ray.<br>"Eh, beneran dah!" ucap Miku dan Kaito baru tersadar.  
>Rin dan Len menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan.<br>"Mereka berdua pasti sangat gugup sampai tidak menyadari hal seperti itu." komentar Dante dalam hati.  
>Kemudian Miku memasukan kaki sebelah kirinya dan ternyata kakinya bisa masuk.<br>"Ah syukurlah.." ucap Miku dan Kaito tampak lega.  
>"Pangeran, kita kemari bukan hanya buat jajal sepatu doang kan? Kita ini bukan tukang sepatu keliling tahu." ujar Dante.<br>"Ya aku tahu." sahut Kaito.  
>"Putri Miku.." panggil Kaito sambil tetap berlutut dihadapan Miku.<br>"A-apa?" sahut Miku.  
>"Bersediakah kamu menikah dengan ku?" tanya Kaito.<br>"Me-menikah? Dengan pangeran?" tanya Miku dengan wajah terperangah tak percaya.  
>"Ya." sahut Kaito.<br>"Kalau begitu, tentu saja aku bersedia.." jawab Miku sambil tersenyum bahagia dengan wajah memerah.  
>"Syukurlah.." ucap Kaito sambil berdiri lagi.<br>"Kalau begitu terimalah uluran tanganku.. bukankah kamu ingin melihat-lihat tempat tinggal barumu nanti?" tanya Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
>Miku pun mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Kaito. Mereka berdua pun pergi keluar.<br>"Ayo, kalian ingin ikut? Kakak kalian akan menikah dengan pangeran, bukankah itu bagus. Kalian bisa menikmati makanan di istana sebanyak apapun yang kalian inginkan." ajak Ray pada Rin dan Len.  
>"Benarkah?" tanya Rin dan Len bersamaan tampak sangat tertarik.<br>"Tentu saja kan. Kalian adalah adik dari istri pangeran. Kami saja yang pelayan bisa makan makanan mewah gratis." jawab Dante.  
>"Yeah! Kami ikut!" sahut Rin dan Len kemudian menuju ke arah kereta kuda diikuti oleh Ray dan Dante.<br>Kereta kuda itu pun bergerak menuju istana.

Hari saat pernikahan pun tiba, Miku dan Kaito terlihat sangat serasi menganakan pakaian serba putih diatas altar pernikahan. Mereka berdua mengucap janji suci di depan penduduk ibukota yang hadir pada acara itu. Miku dan Kaito melakukan upacara pernikahan dengan penuh kebahagiaan terukir diwajah mereka. Saat acara selesai, Miku dan Kaito berjalan menuju ke arah taman bunga dekat menara jam tempat mereka mengobrol berdua sebelum Miku kehilangan sebelah sepatu kristalnya.  
>"Aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Kamu tahu, ikat kepalamu itu mirip sekali dengan milik seseorang dimasa laluku." ujar Kaito sambil berjalan.<br>"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Miku penasaran.  
>"Dia adalah Juliette. Putri dari kerajaan saingan kerajaan ini. Tapi dia malah meninggal karena minum racun. Sebenarnya akupun berusaha meminum racun dan menyusulnya, namun anehnya aku malah tidak mati." jawab Kaito.<br>Miku terkejut saat mendengar nama Juliette.  
>"Hahaha.. maaf aku membahas masa lalu disaat seperti ini." sambung Kaito sambil tersenyum bodoh dan menggaruk kepalanya.<br>"Apa barusan kamu bilang 'Juliette'? tanya Miku masih terkejut.  
>"Ya.. memang kenapa? Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya balik Kaito.<br>"Tentu saja aku mengenal kak July. Dia adalah kakak angkatku. Kerajaannya runtuh setelah kematian kak July. Jadi aku mengungsi ke kerajaan ini." jelas Miku.  
>"Dia pasti jadi ragu padaku setelah mengetahui hal ini." ujar Miku dalam hati.<br>"Oh.. begitu rupanya. Semuanya jadi semakin jelas sekarang. Syukurlah aku mengetahuinya.." kata Kaito sambil tersenyum dengan kepala tertunduk.  
>"Dia pasti langsung menceraikanku.." gumam Miku memejamkan matanya.<br>"Aku jadi yakin sekarang kalau pilihanku sudah tepat. Karena kamu adalah yang dipilih oleh Meiko. Aku bisa mencintamu 2 kali lipat saat ini." sambung Kaito.  
>Miku membuka matanya karena kaget. Kaito memeluk Miku.<br>"Aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku tanpa keraguan. Karena kamu adalah putri dihatiku." ucap Kaito sambil memeluk Miku.  
>"Sepertinya tugas kita sudah selesai." ujar Dante yang melihat dari kejauhan bersama Ray.<br>"Ya tidak salah lagi. Hutang kita padanya sudah lunas." sahut Ray.  
>"Terus sekarang kita harus apa, Aniki?" tanya Dante.<br>"Tentu saja pulang. Kita sudah tak punya alasan untuk bertahan disini lagi." jawab Ray yang berjalan duluan meninggalkan Dante.  
>"Aniki, tunggu!" ucap Dante mengejar Ray.<br>Kaito dan Miku kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam istana. Kemudian ada kepala pelayan menghampiri mereka berdua.  
>"Pangeran, kamarnya sudah kami siapkan." ujar kepala pelayan.<br>"Ini masih siang kan? Kenapa terburu-buru?" sahut Kaito.  
>"Ya kali saja pangeran sudah tidak sabar." jawab kepala pelayan.<br>"Hah! Maksudmu!" bentak Kaito.  
>Miku hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.<br>"Maafkan saya pangeran, saya cuma bercanda." sahut kepala pelayan.  
>"Ya sudahlah. Oh ya, apa kamu melihat 2 orang pelayan berambut hitam dan berambut putih masih muda dan bertugas menjagaku?" tanya Kaito.<br>"Pelayan yang menjaga pangeran? Berambut hitam dan putih? Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula tidak ada pelayan yang bertugas menjaga pangeran setahun terakhir. Dan pelayan yang berambut hitam memang banyak, tapi yang berambut putih aku tidak pernah lihat." jawab kepala pelayan.  
>"Lah.. terus yang selama ini bersamaku siapa dong.." ucap Kaito terkejut.<br>Sementara itu diluar batas ibukota, Ran dan Dante terlihat menaiki kereta kuda berdua. Sebuah kereta kuda yang pernah dinaiki oleh Miku menuju ke pesta dansa.  
>"Maafkan aku harus melibatkanmu dalam urusanku, Aniki. Padahal akulah yang menyebabkan semua ini." ujar Dante.<br>"Sudahlah.. lagipula aku senang. Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan kepalaku untuk berpikir. Aku senang kamu bersedia meminta bantuanku, Pangeran Kegelapan." jawab Ray.  
>"Tapi jika saja aku tak menerima hal itu mungkin ini semua tak terjadi. Dia tak mungkin sampai nekat meminum racun." ujar Dante.<br>"Yang sudah ya sudah, Dante. Lagipula dia pasti senang kamu bersedia menebus kesalahanmu dan menepati janjimu padanya." balas Ray.  
>"Ya, Aniki ada benarnya juga." sahut Dante.<br>Mereka berdua pun pergi entah kemana tanpa terdengar lagi kabar beritanya ke telinga Kaito. Luka sang elf pun juga menghilang setelah kejadian di menara jam itu. Sementara Kaito dan Miku menempuh hidup baru penuh kebahagiaan selama-lamanya. Dan tentu saja Rin dan Len juga bahagia karena saat ini mereka bisa bermain dan makan sepuasnya di istana tanpa takut kelaparan dan kebosanan lagi.

Tamat..

Special thanks to:  
>- Perusahaan Pembuat Vocaloid -<br>- Pembuat Karakter Vocaloid -


End file.
